The Celestial Circle - The Tale Of The Dark Hunter
by Johnathan-Mandrake
Summary: The Celestial Circle is a group I mad up which similar to The Court Of Owls and other organizations within the DC universe relating to the Justice League and it's members. While this is a separate universe, expect to see a lot of similarities between this one and the one with the Justice League. (Discontinued Until Further Notice)


Hey everybody, John here. This is first time posting(I'm bored as fuck right now). So here goes nothing. I got the idea for this story off of a combination of The Justice League and The Court Of Owls(Batman). Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

DATE: APRIL 01, XXXX

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

TIME: 21:56

In the shadows of a large concert hall, a large group of masked and cloaked people are seated. Soon, the majority of seats are filled and a lone figure walks to a podium center stage.

"My friends," he begins, "I am Draco, as you likely already know. Tonight I have gathered you here today because one reason. One of our members has passed. Mason Collins, or Orion as you would have known him, has ascended to his rightful place among the stars... HOWEVER! His legacy, the legacy of Orion, will continue. Before each house brings forth a candidate for filling the position our colleague has left behind, we will read his will. Or rather the portion that pertains to us. I will now read directly the part of the will of Mason Collins that pertains to The Circle. Listen to the last wishes of our late friend and colleague.

'If you are reading this, my dear colleagues, then I am either dead or I finally got rid of you bastards. Either way, as per custom in our group, you will hold a competition to find my replacement. But I evoke Article 31-C of the Celestial Code Of Conduct… My friends… you will soon see that Chase Williams has the ability become an Orion the likes of which we have rarely seen - to the great relief of our foes. Give him no special treatment - as he needs none. But to fully appreciate his skills I suggest a Battle Royal test while alerting the other applicants to his status as my chosen.'

We will honor his request as our code dictates. Now let a us have a moment before we begin the process to find our new Orion."

DATE: APRIL 30, XXXX

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

TIME: 08:00

My group and I were near the edge of a jungle looking over towards the four story mansion that was owned by our target. We have been waiting for the greenlight for about twenty-four hours. While we waited I once again looked over my unit of fourteen.

Echo was the prankster of the group(every unit needs at least one). Sarge was the quiet guy you don't see until it's too late(which is surprising for his size). Artemis is one of three female troops on this mission and does her nickname justice(don't get on her bad side*shudder*). Those three are the only ones I know as this group is just random units been thrown together for this specific mission. As for me, I've been given the moniker of Hyde; this is because when I have a reason to do so, I can switch from nice but socially awkward guy to a monster that'd give the subjects of your darkest nightmares a reason to run for the hills.

"Come in, Reapers," a voice crackled over a long distance radio, "Operation Thanos just got the greenlight. I repeat Operation Thanos is a go."

"We copy, Hades. Going dark until extraction." came my reply as I signal my team.

"Copy that Red Reaper, good luck. Hades out." the reply cut off with a click

With that we began to move. My unit and I were carrying mainly bladed or blunt force with a few silenced assault rifles and explosives just in case. We were equipped with the latest in stealth technology; as in it doesn't officially exist yet, latest. We moved through the trees like ghosts. We made no sound, left no trace of our passing, and - unless you had some kind of echolocation tech built into your glasses or were part of our unit - you couldn't see us either.

We approached the building in which our target resides running right past the guards - Echo even tried to give one a wet willy thankfully though he was interrupted by Sarge's glare before he blew our cover. We entered through the fourth story window(who'd think to lock that) after climbing the wall using our bug-gloves. Why the lab rats named them that I don't know and I'm not paid to know. We walked down the hall to the stair well and spread out, two per floor plus three in the basement and three in the attic. I went to the second floor and began my search with Artemis.

We found the security room and secured it. Then alerting the others that it was done. Leaving Artemis to work her magic on the tech, I went back into the hall and continued to sweep the floor.

'Nothing...' I thought to myself, 'Boring but I guess it's better than...'

Boom*

"The fuck was that?!" I yelled into my mike as an explosion shook the building.

"Sir, the target has..."

KA-BOOM*

The building starts shaking and the ceiling begins to collapse as I run for the nearest window.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW!" I shout as I crash through the window.

Shit I think forgot I was on the top floor.

I hit the ground and start rolling. Before slipping into oblivion I see the mansion literally blow up in a ball of fire.

Goodness gracious, I think as the shock wave approaches, so that's what a great ball of fire looks like... Heh I should be a comedian.

I black out as the shock wave hits.

Article 31-C of the Celestial Code Of Conduct: If requested by the former holder of a now vacant position, a specific person may be admitted into the competition(see article 31-B) regardless of the requirements that applicants are screened for their participation - their chosen. The former position holder may also choose the type of test the applicants must take(unless the chosen test is not within the confines of what job their position performs).

Article 31-B of the Celestial Code Of Conduct: When a member of the Celestial Circle organization dies or retires as allotted via by majority vote(see Article 24, Section F), the post will be filled by the most qualified candidate via a competition designed to fit the specific job that the now absent position is known to undertake.


End file.
